Agway
by Orpah
Summary: Canada and America speak to each other in a language England can't understand. LittleAmerica and LittleCanada


Well, this really isn't historically based, but it is cute, I hope. It's based off of the idea that America and Canada are twins, which is an idea that sometimes I'm at odds with. Also, it is based on real-life phenomena.

Anyway, enjoy!

I don't own Hetalia!end/AN/

They were so cute, really. Chubby little cheeks and bodies, shiny, bright little eyes, blonde hair that shone in the sun. France said they must have known each before they found them, because look at them now, so happily babbling to each other in what must be their native languages or something.

"Agway! Datman, agway!" America seemed… England didn't know. Maybe he was pressed for time, and was trying to convince Canada of something. Datman seemed to be his name for Canada, and heaven knew what 'agway' meant.

However, Canada shook his head, mumbling something England didn't quite catch, as he turned the page in his book, enjoying a nice moment in his favorite chair with the bard's tales. Of course, Canada's reply seemed to just excite America more.

"Ungaga agway! Datman!" He'd put his hand on Canada's cheek, trying to turn his face away from the toy sword he was currently hitting against the ground.

Canada just shrugged his shoulders, though, saying, "Daga, Gunga." He wasn't having any of it, apparently, turning back to his toy and slipping from America's grasp. It was rather funny that he was using the weapon toy like a drum; once he was older, surely he would learn to use it properly.

It was curious, watching them. Their language seemed to have an awful lot of g's in it, in any case, though sometimes he doubted it was a proper language at all. Gunga seemed to be America's name, or at least that's what he was guessing from the last time Canada had found himself alone and had started calling out for 'Gunga.'

"Ag-way! Datman, benga caroo agway!" Well, America was getting insistent now. It was very amusing to watch; he knew he'd have to try and get them to speak in English all the time soon, but they were so little now, and they spoke English to him, so it wasn't a big deal at the moment.

Canada just ignored America, readjusting his nightie without a thought. Evidently, whatever America was trying to tell him, he just didn't want to hear right now. England snorted a bit, and he got their attention for a split second, before America went back to pleading.

"Datman… _agway_." The whiny tone wouldn't have convinced England, that was for sure. There was nothing he disliked more than a whiny child, and he was sure going to have to make sure neither of them turned out that way. They were taking after France, he was sure; the man was a master whiner, and it was all England could do to block him out at times.

However, it seemed Canada had been gotten through to, and he put down the sword. "Gunga, agway gubba." Promptly, he and America toddled off, to do heaven knew what. England didn't think much about it, turning to the next page.

Then, however, there was the clang of something hitting the floor, followed by a delighted pair of giggles. Something sounded like it spilled shortly after, cascading across the floor undoubtedly.

England knew then that his peaceful afternoon was over.

He grumbled on his way over, walking into the kitchen and seeing the tin of raisins had been knocked from the shelves. They were now spilled all over the floor, with the twins digging like little waifs who hadn't eaten in weeks.

Apparently, 'agway' meant 'let's go eat raisins, even though I know we're not supposed to get into them!'

"America!" England's voice stopped the joyful snacking, and both heads turned towards him. He gave them a stern look, asking, "What are you doing?"

"Eatin' raiffins," came the response from America, whose mouth was rather full of the food. Canada just nodded, hands still clutching a rather sizeable amount of the treat.

England continued to stare them down, asking, "And are you supposed to be doing this?"

"Yes!" America blatantly lied, looking up rather defiantly. Canada didn't say anything, apparently going along with his twin.

"You're both getting a spanking. Get over here." England's words seemed to have the opposite effect of what he'd wanted: both twins shrieked and ran, presumably to find France or a hiding place.

Thus began the chase that England would remember for the tears of the children and the coddling by France.

/AN/ Yeah, I know, it's really short, but I wanted to experiment with twin language. Just as a note, it's not a mockery of Native American languages; England is mistaken in thinking it's a native language. I figure, with Canada and America being alone together, they would develop their own language, like a lot of twins do. My sister and I did a bit of that.


End file.
